deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Stacey Forsythe
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Robyn Ross |job = Head of CURE, a zombie rights activist group |number = 024 |notebook = Passionate and outspoken head of the zombie rights group CURE (Citiziens for Undead Rights and Equality). |mission = |gender = Female |age = 25 |race = Caucasian |health = }} Stacey Forsythe is the leader of the Nevada branch of the Zombie-rights organization CURE. Throughout the events of Dead Rising 2 she monitors the cameras in the security room and gives Chuck Greene mission updates and survivor reports over the walkie talkie, playing a similar role as Jessie McCarney and Otis Washington in Dead Rising. Story Dead Rising 2 As head of the Nevada branch of CURE, she strongly opposes of the TV show Terror is Reality, and she believes that instead of slaughtering zombies, the government should make Zombrex, a possible cure for the zombie epidemic, ready and available worldwide. She came to Fortune City to oppose the show, being apart of the protest group outside the arena. When the undead got loose, she managed to make it to the shelter while her fellow CURE members were not so lucky. As a CURE member, she believes Chuck Greene when he insists that he was not responsible for the outbreak. She keeps Chuck's daughter safe while he seeks out Rebecca Chang to clear his name, and later when he leaves the Safe House on other occasions (generally to find Zombrex for Katey, rescue other survivors, or work to bring down the people who framed him). She watches the monitors in the Shelter like Jessie in the first game, taking on a role similar to Otis, telling Chuck the locations of survivors thoroughout the city. and Chuck.]] It is mentioned in the story that Stacey had a sister, who was infected with the zombie disease and had to take Zombrex everyday like Katey. However, due to the constant usage of the drug and the stress it put on her, she decided to let herself turn. This may be why Stacey became such a passionate and prominent member of CURE. Her behavior throughout the story reveals that she has bonded closely with little Katey, and that she harbors at least some feelings for Chuck as well. Stacey also mentions that she knows the truth behind the original zombie outbreak in Willamette, including the involvement of Frank West, Isabela Keyes, and Carlito, and talks about Isabella's ongoing search for a permanent cure. If Dead Rising 2's Overtime Mode is achieved, she and Katey are captured by the crazed Tyrone King. At the end of the game, Chuck defeats the former game show host, and the three of them escape Fortune City together. Non-Canon Dead Rising 2: Off the Record In this alternate reality, Stacey appears with a somewhat more serious attitude along with some new facial features, and plays the same role as she did in Dead Rising 2, giving Frank West case reports over radio via a wireless earpiece. In the game's penultimate mission, Stacey is revealed to be the traitor instead of Sullivan. When Frank and Rebecca are about to expose Phenotrans' role in the outbreak, Stacey steals Sullivan's gun and shoots Rebecca (her aim is not as good as Sullivan's was in Dead Rising 2, as she merely wounds her). Sullivan saves Frank before Stacey can shoot him, but is killed in the process. As Stacey escapes from the safehouse Frank manages to grab her ponytail, revealing it to be part of a wig. As Frank pursues Stacey into Fortune Park, he is stopped short in his tracks as several Phenotrans helicopters appear in the sky and start deploying teams of security guards all over the city. Under Stacey's orders, the guards quickly set up a total of eight, sinister-looking machines called harvesters throughout the length of Fortune Park. Armed with merc assault rifles and blast frequency guns, they immediately begin trying to collect as many queens as possible before the military firebombing to make up for Phenotrans' losses in the Underground Tunnels. Having lost sight of Stacey when the guards arrived, Frank instead proceeds to destroy the harvesters. After accomplishing this, he hears Stacey's voice coming from a radio on the ground. She demands an update on the harvesting process from the guards, but instead gets a humorously, criticizing remark from Frank about how her plans have gone up in "smoke". Stacey sneers at Frank and brushes off his remark before inviting him to a final confrontation with her in Uranus Zone. As Frank prepares to make his way over to the theme park, Stacey orders what remains of her security force to set up a large military perimeter inside Uranus Zone, and await Frank's arrival. .]] When Stacey and Frank finally meet again, she looks quite diffrent wearing all black witch suits evil better she reveals to him her true identity as "Agent S", Phenotrans operative and mastermind behind the "Fortune City Incident". Now sporting a black latex battlesuit along with a military-style haircut, Stacey ridicules Frank for almost ruining the harvest and destroying so many lives. Frank laughs this off and states that his actions were nothing compared to Phenotrans' willingness to harvest human beings for slaughter and profit. Stacey rebuffs Frank's statement by claiming that he still doesn't understand what is really going on. Then she sadistically taunts him and his lousy photojournalism skills before explaining that she was a mole, planted into C.U.R.E. by Phenotrans to radicalize the protest group. From there she had encouraged members of C.U.R.E. to secretly start zombie outbreaks across the country. This would ultimately provide Phenotrans with the amount of queens necessary to make and mass-produce Zombrex. Not just for profit, but also to save the lives of all those living with an existing infected condition in this country. In contrast to Sullivan's plan to have Tyrone King frame Chuck Greene for the outbreak, Stacey reveals that her original plan was to keep C.U.R.E.'s involvement in the outbreaks a secret. She admits that TK's leaking of the video footage incriminating C.U.R.E. as the perpetrators, as well as his attempt to loot the city were acts of betrayal to Phenotrans, and had caused a major setback for their goal to harvest the city. Stacey further remarks that TK was completely unaware of her true identity, and aside from trying to maintain her cover as the head of C.U.R.E. she also considered him too much of an "asshole ''" to deal with directly. After this Stacey gives an exposition speech, similar to what Sullivan did in the original game, justifying her actions with the necessity to harvest queens for producing Zombrex. Knowing that further discussion was pointless, Stacey tells Frank that she knew he would eventually show up, and that she had prepared something very special for him. Without much warning she suddenly attacks him using a giant, crab/octopus-like, mechanized robot, which has 3 lifebars (similar to Commander Singh in Dead Rising 2: Case West). After Frank disables the machine, leaps into the cockpit, and engages Stacey in a brief hand-to-hand fight (played as a series of quicktime events), he manages to overpower her, and then throws her out of the machine. Thinking she fell to her death on the cement below, Frank leans over the side of the robot to get a better look when Stacey suddenly pops up from underneath him, grabs his camera, and uses it as leverage to pull them both completely out of the robot. They hit the ground, Stacey directly on top of Frank, forcing him to absorb the full shock of impact. She then utilizes some of her combat skills to temporarily incapacitate Frank, before kicking him in the chest. While Frank lies beaten on the ground, Stacey pulls a gun on him, and calls for an extraction using her satellite phone. However, she soon gets so caught up in her little phone conversation that she doesn't even notice when Frank starts pointing up towards the malfunctioning robot they were in. When the robot starts to collapse, she fails to react in time while Frank quickly rolls over to get out of the way. Stacey Forsythe meets her end beneath a smoking heap of twisted metal and wires. Before using her phone to contact Channel 6 Action News, Frank quips that he always knew she "had a crush" on him, but unfortunately, he doesn't "dig flat chicks". Notes *Stacey also manages the official website for CURE. *She was seen leading a CURE protest at the ''Dead Rising 2 booth at the 2010 Electronic Entertainment Expo.Stacey appears at the E3 event. Trivia *Stacey was named "Claire" during the beta stages of Dead Rising 2. *"Forsythe" is the name of a street in Atlanta on which some of the early events in AMC's undead-themed series The Walking Dead take place. *In the alternate, non-canon storyline of Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, she eventually reveals a much darker personality and replaces Raymond Sullivan as the mastermind behind the Fortune City outbreak and one of the main antagonists. *Stacey's slightly different appearance in Off the Record is mentioned in the Achievement/Trophy True Colors given for defeating her, which remarks "the shifty eyes should have given it away." *In Off the Record after Frank defeats Stacey the notebook still lists her as safe, even though there is no doubt that she is dead. *Her hair does not change the whole time her pony tail was a wig Gallery Image:E3_stacey_photo.jpg|Stacey appearing in a photo Image:Stacey_e3.jpg|Stacey at the E3 event Image:Stacey.png|Stacey in the Safe House lounge stacey detailed.png|Official website bio Image:Stacey_OTR.jpg|Stacey as she appears in Off The Record Image:Old_vs_New.jpg|Comparison between Stacey's appearance in Dead Rising 2 and Off the Record Image:True_Colors.jpg|Stacey shows her true colors Image:Agent_S.jpg|Phenotrans Agent S PortraitStaceyForsytheOTR.png|Notebook Portrait in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record PortraitStaceyForsytheDR2.png|Notebook Portrait in Dead Rising 2 References Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Characters